The invention relates to a hose or a pipe for sprinkling or irrigation provided with outlet orifices located at certain intervals along the length of the hose or pipe.
Such hoses or pipes for sprinkling water or liquid manure are already known. In the known apparatus, the flow rate through the individual orifices depends heavily on the local fluid pressure prevailing in the hose. The primary inlet pressure supplied at one end of the hose decreases very rapidly along the increasing length of the hose due to frictional losses and due to the pressure losses at the various orifices, resulting in great differences in the flow rate through the orifices along the length of the hose. For this reason, only relatively short lengths of hose can be used in practice if it is desired that the flow rate through the individual orifices be reasonably uniform, along the length of the hose.